User blog:THEJJRAT/Scootiverse jumpchain
Welcome to the Lavender Sea. Here, take 1500+ CP. You read that right. It took me forever to get you into another omniverse, and I'm not going to lose you that easily. You may choose any age, sex, or gender identity. Origins Any of these can be taken as a drop-in, with no memories to cloud your mind. Drop-In (free): Time Traveler (free): Fluffybutt (free): Flamboyant furry femboys are becoming a common trope in the Scootiverse. Take this if you wanna uwu Biologist (free): Starkiller (-800): You are one of many clones of Galen Marek created by the Starkillerium. You start in the Citadel, brutally trained by superior clone teachers, often forced to fight your brothers in large arenas. Within a few months, your training will be complete, and you will be sold off to the Galactic Empire. Starkillers must take the Agony drawback. Species Human (free): *Humann (-50): A human subspecies with exaggerated and downright cartoony features, created from long-term exposure to australium. You are much stronger and resilient compared to base humans, able to tank bullets and explosives up to a certain point. You may choose to look like any of the Team Fortress 2 classes, a version of yourself based on TF2's artstyle, or a fempyro or something. *Homo cyaneopubescens: A race evolved from greenbottle blue tarantulas and a descendant of humanity. They are a very exotic race, with brittle spider-like fur in vibrant metallic blue colors, with the natural ability to spin webs with their fangs from a gland in their mouth. TF2nimal (free): You are now one of the many elusive TF2nimals, such as a pyroshark or a spycrab. Choose any TF2nimal from this list. Zagurathion (free): One of the many alien races living on Earth. Zagurathions are a nomadic and spiritual race, with telepathy so potent they use it to speak out loud, as they don't have mouths. Their bodies end in a snake-like appendage, similar to a lamia. They also have access to telekinesis, an evolutionary leftover from their ancestors, though it is very weak and can barely hold up a soda can. Perhaps you can learn to train this power? Lizardren (free): A mostly extinct humanoid reptilian species from Earth-28390. Lizardren are known for their superior strength, intelligence, and thighs. They have a variety of natural skintones, such as pink, white, and blue, though you may choose any color you want. Carnesaian (free): A gaseous race from Earth-724, and an alternate version of quarians. They can harden their gaseous form at will, giving them superhuman strength, and are naturally intelligent. They are given form by their environmental suits. They are also the only survivors of their dead universe, and a relatively new race in the galaxy. Vampyre (free): Vampires must take the Blood Craving drawback. Anthro (-100, free Fluffybutt): Anthropomorphic animals are common in these worlds. Choose any real life animal, insect, or fish. You may also choose to become a more human-like catgirl/boy, in case you want to bash the fash. Trumpian (-100): A semi-fascist species from Trumpus 3, appearing identical to the politician Donald Trump. Having natural orange skin and a lust for money and border control, trumpians make for good economists. Though trumpians normally require dorito dust-rich air to survive, this is not a problem for you. You may also be a Trump Stump for +100, a subspecies that is literally just a wooden stump with Donald's face on it. Locations You may freely choose any of the locations below. *Butt-In-Burg: *Trumpus 3: A yellowish-orange planet, somewhere in the Milky Way. Orbited by a sleeping Brethren Moon. *Citadel: A mass cloning facility somewhere in the Omega galaxy, owned by the mysterious Starkillerium. The Citadel mass produces and trains clones of Galen Marek, selling them off to the Galactic Empire. Things might get a little awkward if you aren't a Starkiller. Universes Earth-420: The main focus of this omniverse. Earth-420 is technically a hole, not a universe, but it functions just like one. It was created by accident, after Chuck Norris tore a hole into the multiverse cluster LLCC-44, various energies from other universes spilling into the hole. It is anomaly-ridden and very strange in general, and is home to concepts from various other universes, such as Star Wars, Warhammer 40k, Doctor Who, and Half-Life. Earth-403: A variation of the Fallout universe, though it has many differences compared to the one you're familiar with. Alternatively, you may go to Earth-4039, a more whimsical and un-lore friendly world. Earth-192302: Also known as the "Mirror Universe", Earth-192302 is a dangerous and harrowing alternate history of many universes, ruled by the oppressive Terran Empire. Earth-291976: A post-Synthesis universe, and home to the fallen war hero Spaghetti Shepard. This universe is one of the few that frequently travels between universes, having built Mass Relays to and from Earth-420. The Normandy stills exist, owned by Shepard 2.0, secretly controlled by a remnant of Cerberus who is brainwashing the clone. General Perks Jesus Parker (free): You have a comprehensive memory of the Sam Raimi Spider-Man films, and can find ways to incorporate quotes from them in conversations. High Cost Economy (-200, discount Trumpian): You have the economical genius of Michael Hudson, specializing in rent theory and financial theory. I CAN TURN THAT SHITTY KNIFE INTO A TITTY KNIFE (-200): You are skilled in engineering, and can improve anything given time. Time Traveler Perks Cybervore (-200, discount Time Traveler): You swallowed a part of a cyberman, and you now have a teleportation device stuck between your ribs. Though extremely painful, you can move your entire ribcage in order to activate the device, allowing you to teleport. Note that this is highly unpredictable, spitting you out in a random place nearby. Time Sensitivity (-600, discount Time Traveler): You can perceive the flow of time, an ability that comes natural in gallifreyans. With training, you could build temporal maps Biologist Perks *Major in Cryogenics (-300, discount Biologist): You have an innate understanding of cryogenics, a technology commonly used in these worlds. You are capable of building devices to freeze objects and people in time, preventing age. Fluffybutt Perks Thunder Thighs (-100, free to Lizardren): You have inherited the thick thigh gene, which has made you dummy thicc UwU Softer Than Wampa Fur (-100, free Anthro): Any fur/hair you have is now extra floofy, silky as velvet and soft to the touch. This makes cuddles and headpats more enticing. Cutie Pie (-100, discount Fluffybutt): You are absolutely adorable. Master Snuggler (-100, discount Fluffybutt): You are skilled in the art of snuggling. Your cuddles will always be extra comfortable, warm, and soothing to both you and your snugglebuddy, capable of cheering up just about anyone. After sufficient training, your snuggles can become superior to even the greatest of pleasures. You are also capable of the rare platonic snuggle, so you can glomp your friends without being seen as a social outcast. Hewwo (-100, free Fluffybutt): You have mastewed the abiwity to tawk wike a cute fuwwy uwu. This wiww awways be seen as adowabwe, even towawds the most vile fuwwy hatews. OwO What's This??? (-200, discount Fluffybutt): Your eyesight is sharp, allowing you to notice helpful obscure things and glomp them. Optionally comes with a huge bulgie wulgie. Honey Bun (-200, discount Fluffybutt): You are a master at creating adorable pet names on the fly, capable of making just about anyone smile and feel warm inside. Starkiller Perks Force-Sensitivity (-800, free Starkiller): You gain an inmate connection to the Force, Sith Shien (-100, discount Starkiller): You are skilled in the use of Form V and Shien. Specifically, the Sith Shien popularized by Galen Marek, required reading to the Starkillers on the Citadel. You are also skilled in Juyo, Soresu, and Dun Möch. Force Dash (-100, discount Starkiller): A variant of Force Speed, that allows you to quickly dash across the battlefield like a blur. You can also do this in mid-air. Starcow Physiology (-100, discount Starkiller): You have grown an organ that allows you to milk a black, vodka-flavored substance from your genitalia. It fetches for a good price on the Black Market, and goes well with ham. Combat Mind-Trick (-200, discount Starkiller): A more powerful version of the Force mind-trick. This will allow you to trick weak-willed targets to commit suicide, ignore you, fight their allies, or simply make them lose consciousness. Force Repulse (-200, discount Starkiller): A devastating Force power. With enough training, this move can become powerful enough to disintegrate dozens of enemies, though you can control how powerful it is. Red Lightning (-200, discount Starkiller): What's Your Name, Trooper? (-300, discount Starkiller): You have the dominant, seductive aura of the Lord Starkiller from the Vader's Thighs. Even with the terrifying armor worn by Starkillers, you can make a man beg for you using nothing but your voice. Great for getting information out of rebel scum. Teachings of the Sith (-600, discount Starkiller): You have the ability to tap into the souls of ancient Sith Lords and ask them for advice. For now, you can only manifest a single soul, but with training, you could summon up to five. Force Fury (-800, discount Starkiller): Once a week, you can enter a rage state that significantly amplifies your Force abilities. Your body will glow blue as you crackle with electricity, effortlessly disintegrate normal humans with Force lightning, and crush AT-STs like paper. Powers Whether you were bitten by a radioactive insect or were affected during the White Event, you can purchase a variety of powers from this world. You've been given an extra 300+CP to spend only on Powers. Hood-Sensitive (free): You have the powers of Carnigan Hoodworth, a superhero who has the ability to rapidly change the colors of his hoodie, confusing his enemies and allowing him to strike. This also extends to other types of clothing as well. Butt Magic (-100): Purified Masculinity (-200): You now have the masculinity of Fox Mulder, the perfect male specimen. Whether male or female, you now have a slight boost in durability, your manliness shielding you from damage. You also have the ability to create bubbles of pure testosterone, that shield you and your allies from damage and most forms of projectiles, which can form on their own in times of danger. You also have incredibly silky hair. Spider-Totem (-300): You are one of the infinite Spider-Totems in the omniverse, having the powers of a spider. Whether bitten by a radioactive spider or bestowed powers from a higher force, you have superhuman strength/durability/speed/reflexes, the ability to stick to surfaces and crawl on walls, and Spider-Sense. You may occasionally be visited by Madame Web, a cosmic being and advisor of the Spider-Totems, offering you cryptic advice or sending you on missions for the greater good of the Spider-People. *Bruce Campbell (free): *Raimi Special (-100): Like Earth-96283's Spider-Man, you have glands in your wrists that allow you to spin webs, so you don't need to wear webshooters. You also have hairs all over your body, used for wallcrawling. *Assassin (-800): After decades of training, your Spider-Sense has now grown immensely powerful. You can sense danger from miles away, and can plot out an entire battle and your enemy's actions days before it happens. Good luck getting hit by anything. Pizza Lord (-400): You have inherited a rare gene, allowing you to manipulate pizza ingredients. You can shoot boiling hot pizza sauce out of your hands, harden sauce and create weapons and bridges, and make a mean ravioli. Driver Sensitivity (-600): Driver Sensitivity is the ability manipulate Adam Driver. You can now collect the particles and dead skin cells of Adam Driver by breathing in oxygen, spreading them throughout your body and releasing them in bursts of black electricity, dubbed "Adam". Though often used for combat, Adam can also be used to thicken your muscles, temporarily giving you superhuman strength and durability. Optionally comes with the appearance of Driver himself, and you can also see Adam Driver in people who look nothing like Adam Driver. If you're in a world where Adam Driver probably doesn't exist, he will mysteriously manifest in them, allowing you to use your powers. Note that Adam is the most powerful Driver Sensitive, as he is literally made of Adam, though he is a generally benevolent being. Items General Items Pánmon (-10): A box of ten booster packs of the popular collectible card game Pánmon, featuring frying pans. Will replenish after ten hours. Into the Fistverse (-10): You have a copy of every book and graphic novel written by Chad Fistbaker, and a hardrive containing the entire wiki. The Love Suicide of the Berlin Bunker (-10): A popular novel inspired by the human dictator Adolf Hitler, and his wife Eva Braun. Comes in hardcover and holotablet formats. Zaxby's (-10): Attached to your Warehouse is a Zaxby's, staffed by a team of androids. This restaurant serves a variety of delicious fried foods, considered to be the best treats in the omniverse. Trying to hoard the sauce will result in the androids giving you mean looks. Meal Fit For a King (-10): A case of various otherworldly foods, perfect for any time traveling foodie. Comes with maelgrepht (the dalek equivalent of spaghetti), a bottle of soul gem shavings, deep fried gungan meatballs, a boiled eye-plant, Dao-ben steamed buns, and karmine pudding. Replenishes ten hours after eaten. Feel Good (-50): Ten vials of a bright blue liquid, a highly illegal recreational drug developed by a shady underground research company. It's way stronger than LSD or any other common drug, and will probably put you in bed for the next ten hours. Over use may turn you into a werewolf. Replenishes every ten hours. Chef Boy Arses (-50): Ten cans of Chef Boy Arses spaghetti and meatballs. While it is a delicious treat, it can also be used as a combat stim, acting similar to adrenaline when injected through a syringe. No talking ASMR - Cookies Eating Sound (-50): A box containing a comforting ASMR video featuring an anime girl eating some cronchy cookies in various physical formats. This eases anxiety, fear, and anger and will soothe the listener. Type-93 anus vault cybernetic addon (-100): A cybernetic implant that allows you to store objects in your butt. The shape and weight of the object does not matter, allowing you to fit tables up your ass if you really try, but it does have a legally imposed limit of 107 items. *Jailbroken Type-93 (-300, requires original purchase): You have an illegal version of an already illegal device, which allows you to hold any number of items you like. Be warned, you may experience unwanted bugs and explosions past 9999 items, and your anus will be very sore. Pastrami (-100): A crate of of high quality pastrami, a highly delicious and highly sought after ingredient. People will pay thousands to get a taste of the 'strami. Replenishes every ten hours. Shrekium (-100): Ten shrekium bars, a rare dark green element found on Earth. It is very durable, able to tank 9mm rounds and most blunted weapons. Tastes and smells like onion. Replenishes ten minutes after use. Vibrokatana (-100): A vibroweapon from the Omega galaxy, inspired by an ancient Japanese weapon. It is longer and sleeker than even most vibroblades, fitted with cortosis-weave. 61st Shadow Rangers Commander Armor (-200): An Imperial-designed shadow commander suit. It has dark blue plating and a tight, shiny black body glove, similar to the one worn by Commander Zitglob. Comes with a built-in cloaking device, knuckle-plate vibroblade, and special booty quaking technology. Tessalallaaian omagtum drive (-300): An omagtum drive and blueprints for producing more. It does not actually specify what it does, but it will greatly improve any spaceship you add it to. Mr. Aziz's Pizza Launcher™ (-300): An anti-material floor-mounted pizza launcher, capable of penetrating a Challenger 2's armor. Comes with a replenishing stack of ten pizza boxes for ammunition. SCPF Darkness (-800): A replica of the D-777 flight device used by the G.O.L.F. crew to save Shrek, developed by the SCP Foundation. It retains all of the upgrades given to it during its journey, such as the Javelin Disruptor Torpedoe launchers and the gem time jumpers, as well as the anomalies that were stored onboard. Time Traveler items TimeTech Sonic Chicken Strip (-100, free Time Traveler): A sonic device often used by spacers and time travelers, based off of Gallifreyan technology. It is essentially a portable lockpick, calculator, NASA computer, and environmental scanner. Constantly greasy, always crispy. Pip-Boy 7000 Quantum Radiation™ Edition (-100, free Time Traveler): A sleek, wrist-mounted supercomputer from the 2500's. This trusty accessory somehow keeps track of all the items on your person, having a built-in map, radio, and Internet browser. Comes with a glove with needles that piece your hand, in order to feed the Pip-Boy your vitals and stats. And to prevent chaffing. Webley Mk. IV (-200, discount Time Traveler): A service revolver largely used by the British Army in World War II. Book of Poo (-300, discount Time Traveler): A comprehensive encylopedia to the universe, written by Father Pooper. It is a little biased and opinionated, but it is essential for anyone looking to survive the more obscure parts of the universe. VHOGIMAT (-800, discount Time Traveler): A replica of the Vehicle-house of Going in Multiverse and Time, a time-traveling house owned by Jimbles Notronbo. This would normally be capable of multiverse travel, but this will remain inactive until gain your Spark. Library of Zoark (-1000, discount Time Traveler): Attached to your Warehouse is the legendary Library of Zoark, the largest collection of the universe's literature. With various useful notes and journals left by the Library's former Watchers, this library contains everything you could ever possibly want to know. Biologist items Dorito Dust (-50, free Biologist): Three bags of dorito dust, a recreational drug invented by the ancient Dorito Scouts. Gives the user great pleasure and enhanced speed, capable of running up to 59.18 mph. Leaves a taste of dorito in your mouth for a week. Sandvich Chef (-100): TF2-297 (-400, discount Biologist): A disturbing sculpture of a Heavy Weapon Guy's head, with glass eyes. After prolonged exposure/direct eye contact, victims will begin developing branches inside of them and their organs will painfully morph into various fruits and vegetables. At the end of the process, a branch will shoot into their skull and drip hydrochloric acid onto their brain. Great as a lethal torture method, though it has no effect on anything gold colored. You and your allies are immune to it's effects. It will also give it's effects to similar sculptures during prolonged exposure to each other. Fluffybutt Items Cute Sweater (-100, free Fluffybutt): A comfortable long-sleeved sweater in a color of your choosing, that might be a little too big. Fully Automated Communist Bee Femboys (-600, discount Fluffybutt): Attached to your Warehouse is a stripclub staffed b femboy Communist bees and wasps. They enjoy bread being thrown at them instead of the money of bourgeoisie chuds. Also staffed by hulking bara hornets in case anyone tries anything. Starkiller items Starcow Milk (-50, free Starkiller): Twelve jugs of black, vodka-flavored milk from a starcow. It is very refreshing and filling, and it is known to stimulate midichlorians and slightly improve Force abilities. Replenishes every ten hours. Sith Stalker Armor (-100, free for Starkiller): A standard issue Sith Stalker suit, forcefully grafted onto newborn Starkillers shortly after cloning. Luckily for you, this wasn't permanently grafted onto your body (but it can be, if you want). It is a skintight leather suit underneath ribbed plating and a mountain of belts, with a combat skirt and a helmet resembling a Ubese bounty hunter mask. Doesn't have much arm protection. Lightsaber (-100, free Starkiller): Two red-bladed lightsabers with three spiked blade guards. Dark Lord's Armor (-200, discount Starkiller): An upgraded version of the Sith Stalker armor, given to higher ranking Starkillers. A quilted, blast-dampening full body suit based on the one worn by Darth Vader, designed to be much more flexible and allow for more agility. The helmet's mouthpiece can retract for eating or other "activities". Also has a badass combat skirt and claws. Gemsaber (-200, discount Starkiller): A lightsaber utilizing a Gem for a crystal, various mechanisms within the device forcefully causing the gem to reform into a blade of light. While this is a barbaric weapon banned in many parts of the universe, there are options to dull the gem's pain and allow it to speak. It's still useable if you aren't Force-sensitive, but it would just be a very heavy sword at that point. *The crystal can be any canonical Gem in Steven Universe or the Scootiverse. For an another -200, the gem can be a Diamond, such as the dreaded White or the elusive Zinc, making the blade three times stronger. Lipstick Kit (-200, discount Starkiller): A case of twelve lipsticks, guaranteed to make your lips supernaturally shiny. Comes in watermelon, bubblegum and kyber crystal flavors. Lightsaber Crystal Collection (-300, discount Starkiller): A crate containing various lightsaber crystals, in both common and rare colors. Any crystals broken or lost will reappear within ten hours. Special crystals include; *Compressed energy crystals, causing the blade to pulsate and have a thinner core. These are more precise than most. *Unstable synth-crystals, causes the blade to crackle with electricity and deal devastating blows towards enemies. May short circuit lightsabers after prolonged use, making it unusable for a few hours. *Permafrost crystals, creates an icy blue blade and freezes the flesh of enemies. Force-sensitives can turn these into focusing crystals. *Incineration crystals, causes enemies to burst into flames. *Blackwing crystals, created with the Imperial bioweapon "Blackwing". Gives the lightsaber a dark, ash-colored blade. *Rainbow gems, a silicon-based species from Gallinore. Gives the lightsaber a rainbow-colored blade. *Kashas, crystals used by the Cereans as a tool for meditation. When used as a lightsaber crystal, it helps the user clear their mind and focus on combat. Meditation Chamber (-300, discount Starkiller): You have a meditation pod, similar to Darth Vader's, albeit a little more spacious. Automated robotic tentacles will remove your armor and perform maintenance on any cybernetics you have, allowing you to meditate. This will temporarily apply relief to your lungs if you have the Agony drawback, allowing you to breath in peace for a few hours. Scenarios At any point during your chain, you may take these scenarios to gain various rewards. They will adjust themselves according to your universe, automatically assuming you chose Earth-420, and may spit you down the Time Vortex depending on what year you're in. Ten Day War You start in the year 1954, ten days before the Resonance Cascade and ensuing Combine invasion. Reward: If you successfully drove off the Combine, you will be given blueprints to the Big Mac superweapon. If you convinced the Combine to spare humanity and had the nations of the world surrender, you will be given your own brand of mind-erasing water, a television series called JumperCast, and a seat as Administrator of City 17. If you helped the Combine dominate Earth and enslaved humanity, you will be given your own personal ten-man squad of Overwatch Elites, as well as various cybernetic augments. You will also be made Consul of a city of your choosing. A Very Long Story You will join Father Pooper and Indiana Jones in their quest for the pot of gold, joining the crew until the end of A Very Long Story 4. Jumper V The Mad Pooper Heist of the Century Your skills have been noticed by Bain, a criminal mastermind and founder of Crime.net, who has hired you to temporarily assist the Payday gang. You will be joining the entire gang to take over Butt-in-Burg. That's right, you'll have to dethrown the cops and the Mayor and keep the city under the gang's control. The military will be sent soon after news gets out, so expect H.E.C.U. and a fuckload of ZEALs, and any local superheroes looking to aid them. If you manage to keep the city under your control for three days, enough time to rob every bank in the city, you will win the scenario. Note that there are other members of the gang in this universe. Reward: You now have full access to Crime.net in future jumps, able to make contracts and hire the Payday gang to do your bidding for large amounts of cash. Note that they'll change to fit future settings, so expect to see Dallas running around with a wand and begging for a health potion. You may also convince a member of the gang to become your companion for free, such as Oliver or Dorian. They'll probably want to be paid, though. Edgehawks and the Wasp You will be joining the Interdictor-class Vader's Thighs, the flagship of SoulCalibur Vader and home to Lord Starkiller. You may be a stormtrooper/clonetrooper, an engineer, a pilot, or an Imperial officer, giving you a fake identity/ history and the appropriate clothing. You start in 3 ABY, and will stay until 7 ABY. You may help Starkiller in his plan to overthrow Palpatine, replace Chastity and become Starkiller's boyfriend, establish an Imperial remnant or an anti-Imperial faction, or simply work as a grunt and follow orders. If you are a Starkiller, you could either choose to replace Lord Starkiller or join him as an apprentice. Reward: You will gain a replica of the Vader's Thighs, staffed by a crew of 501st clones and stormtroopers, as well as a suit of Starkiller Trooper armor. If you helped Starkiller overthrow Palpatine, you will gain Chastity's black magic. Infinity War For reference, this guy conquered countless universes, tore the Essence out of Shaggy's body, and could probably tear Superman in half. Reward: If you somehow kill Arkseid and live to tell the tale, you will be given all twenty soul stones. These are pretty much just pretty gemstones right now, but post-Spark, they will activate and allow you to take control of every soul in existence once per jump. Pooper basement? Companions Canon Character (-50): Each purchase of this gives you the opportunity to meet and recruit any character you can feasibly meet. If you want, you could go as far as recruiting someone like LLCC-44, but that's going to take a lot of effort. TF2nimal (-50): Each purchase of this gives you a TF2nimal for a companion or a pet, depending on their sentience. They have 600CP to spend in items and perks. Dipomorph (-100): A yellow-skinned xenomorph, constantly slippery and oozing with Cluckin' Bell dip. Just as deadly as a normal xenomorph, with the added bonus of being portable extra dip. Very loyal and very playful. Jerome Caster (-100): A former Combine Overwatch soldier who was posted at the Stretchy Facility, before being sucked into a portal and arriving in the universe you're currently at. Though his emotions and memories are majorly suppressed from Combine conditioning and cybernetic augments, you can help him regain these. He comes with an AR2 pulse rifle and his [https://fallout.fandom.com/wiki/Lucky lucky gun], and is a capable soldier and tactician. PS2 Spider-Man (-200, discount Time Traveler): Spider-Man is an NPC from Spider-Man 2, brought to life by Father Pooper's haunted PS2. Spidey is low-poly, unable to take his suit off as it's just a texture, though he has all of his powers (including superhuman strength and disability, organic webbing, Spider-Sense, and wallcrawling). Chastity (-300, discount Starkiller): VT-892, also known as Chastity, is a clone paratrooper. He is shorter than most clonetroopers, cute as a button, very loyal, and very gay. He is an excellent shot with a blaster (in more ways than one), an obsessive planner and a strategist, and a morale booster while on the battlefield, though he can be very anxious and shy. Chastity also has his own unique brand of black magic, capable of healing allies, tearing apart a Jedi, turning his enemies into dust, and destroying dozens of super battle droids. This does not come without caveats, however. His magic only activates from sexual pleasure, anger, snuggles, or friend chicken. Nova Pooper (-300): A lizardren hailing from Earth-420, and general of the Pooper Family Defense Force. Speaking in a light Texan accent, Nova is a highly intelligent, resourceful, and deadly soldier, having been trained in combat by Bruce Wayne, Adrian Shephard, Peter Parker, and Chuck Norris. She is adept in soul-based technology, having once used a giant soulgem to power an entire facility, and is very interested in cars. She can also crack open a cyberdemon's head like a watermelon with her thighs. Lord Starkiller (-800, discount Starkiller): One of the most well-known and powerful Starkillers, Lord Starkiller is a feared Sith Lord and a Sith Pureblood. He's kinky, dominant, and has a few anger issues. He has all of the abilities in the Starkiller perk tree, as well as the Dark Lord's Armor and the Lightsaber items. Though he is naive and brainwashed to serve the Empire, he will eventually notice the Empire's oppressive and tyrannical nature, especially with your help. He also has access to the Thu'um, a reality warping ability taught to him by the Starbeards, though he will rarely use this since it greatly hurts his lungs. He is also a strict carnivore and a Y'ffre worshipper. Father Pooper (-800, discount Time Traveler): The 13th regeneration of Father Pooper, a time traveling family man turned apathetic space criminal. Father is incredibly intelligent, his intellect rivaling that of the Doctor's, and he has an abundance of skills and spells obtained during his eleven-something million year life, as well as the ability to shoot cheese out of his wrists like a spider-totem. Comes with his sonic chicken strip and Booty Bum, his talking Remington 870. Drawbacks No choice point limit. Go nuts, you upper-class fucks. Why Did He Say Argh? (0): A universe leak that was supposed to be fixed by Father Pooper has remained unresolved, and as such, almost every element of the VenturianTale universe is now canon to your starting universe. Gotta give credit to the OG. Cheating Death (0): Maybe you want to experience your universe in full, or maybe you want more time to carry out your nefarious schemes. You may stay here for ten thousand/million years instead of just the usual double digits, watching both the universe and timeline evolve. You will not age during this, but you'll still need to keep up the healthy lifestyle required to live this long. Blood-Snappening (+100): The crazed serial killer The Crazed Blood-Snapper has gained a lust for your blood. He will look for you, he will find you, and he will snap your blood in half. Sneering Imperialist (+300): You will blindly (and loudly) defend fascist organizations, such as the Galactic Empire or Imperium of Man, going as far as physically assaulting anyone who disagrees with you. You would probably get blammed if you went anywhere near a Space Marine, for the record. Agony (+300, mandatory to Starkiller): Due to cruel Sith experiments, you will always live in pain. Even breathing is agonizingly painful, designed to fuel your hatred and make you stronger in the Force. You will also frequently have nightmares and flashbacks relating to Galen Marek's life, if you're a Starkiller. Blood Craving (+300, mandatory to Vampyre): You have a natural need for blood. If left unchecked, the craving will only become stronger, until you resort to murdering humans to drain their blood. Llambda Team (+300): Your otherworldly nature has been detected by the Intergalactic Llama Police, who now wish to contain you. A highly trained six man black-ops team, wielding some of the best weapons in the galaxy, are now hunting you down. They have knowledge of every power you possess, and have developed countermeasures for them. Shaggy Blanco (+1000): Shaggy Rogers, one of the most powerful beings in the omniverse, is coming after your ass, fearing you to be a threat to the very foundations of reality. Luckily, Shaggy is a wise and honorable opponent, and will only use 00.1% of his total power and will fight fairly. He is still incredibly powerful, stronger than every member of the Justice League and Avengers combined, and is incredibly intelligent and strategic. Of course, if you fight dirty or act dishonorably, he will not hesitate to whip out the 13% on your dumbass. Notes While it is possible to collect the Soul Stones yourself, they work similarly to the Infinity Gems; they will not work outside of this multi-omniverse. Category:Blog posts Category:Jumps